robloxautomotiveindustryfandomcom-20200215-history
Avanta Car Company
Avanta is a Robloxian car manufacturer, and is one of the largest car producers on Roblox. The manufacturing group was founded by Immi on November 7, 2009 and started out as a small group. It gained popularity with its launch of the A-30E and has since then become a larger car producer. During the year of 2012, group RDSR (Red Devil Street Racers) became a racing and high-performance division of Avanta Car Company, and later the High-Performance Avanta's by RDSR group were called "Avard". Well-Known Cars Made by Avanta Over the years, Avanta has developed many cars that went on to become successful. The A-30E is one of the most popular cars in Roblox. Here is a list of some of the most successful cars ever produced by Avanta. HISTORIC CARS: A-30E A30-B Avanta Crystal Sport ''' '''2004 Flowback II ST 2003 Avanta Revolt ' ' 2004 Avanta Eclipse II 2002 Avanta Hyako Avanta A20-R Avanta A40-C 1986 Avanta Apache AX 1992 Avanta Apache BX 1996 Avanta Apache CX Avanta A50-C Avanta Syntus Avanta Syntus Reva 2011 Avanta Stratos 2011 Avanta Stratos II 2011 Avanta Dash-7 2011 Avanta Annaconda II 2011 Avanta Supernova Avanta E30 All these cars can be found in the Other Info Section by clicking the "Historic/Iconic Cars" link. RECENT CARS: 2014 Avanta Zeta (Break) 2015 Avanta Zapax III 2014 Avanta Tau (Break) 2014 Avanta Rho 2014 Avanta Utah 2014 Avanta Packer (Package) 2014 Avanta Eclipse VI 2014 Avanta Alpha 2014 Avanta Epsilon All these cars can be found in the "Current Avanta Models" set link. OpenChassis History OpenChassis was initially designed to replace the regular DriverSeat that is provided by ROBLOX. OpenChassis was created by Zephyred (Immi), who was unsatisfied with the poor handling capacities of the regular DriverSeat. Development started in 2012, and the first prototype was released on October 9, 2012. Early prototypes (pre-2.0) used a seperate tool to control the car, turning wheels and manual throttling. In spite of the many benefits delivered by the chassis, OpenChassis still had some problems. The tool was highly unstable and the chassis was balanced improperly, which made OpenChassis feel too slippery. This hurt the reputation of OpenChassis, and some people are still skeptical about the design. Version 2 of the chassis found an alternative way to get user input and completely got rid of the tool. Other improvements included automatic throttling. The bad handling remained but stability issues were solved. Version 3 introduced a lot of additional tools and gimmicks to the car, including a horn and flip tool. Also, sounds were introduced and the car could be turned on and off. Since Version 3.2, OpenChassis stopped supporting both front-wheel drive (FWD) and rear-wheel drive (RWD) in favour of all-wheel drive (AWD). The latest big revision is OC4, which completely redesigned the GUI and moved a lot of functionality from the GUI to the user's keyboard. The new GUI is smaller and cleaner than the old version. The new GUI utilises a few of Roblox' latest GUI features, such as rotatable GUI meters. Later versions introduced support for multiple axles and lights. Over time, the handling capabilities have been gradually improved. Although initially only Zephyred used the chassis for cars, more developers have been using and modifying OpenChassis for use in their own cars. Future OpenChassis has for a long time been the sole custom chassis on the Roblox market. Since early 2014, more competitors have appeared on the market, such as the SS Chassis and the Valor chassisqadadawdaedaed. Category:Automotive